1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a backlight module of the liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a backlight module of the liquid crystal display mixing and guiding light without a light guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have become the mainstream products of the market recently because of the properties of small size, light weight, low electromagnetic radiation and low electricity consumption.
Backlight module provides light for the liquid crystal display. Light from the backlight module passes through a diffuser, a lower substrate, liquid crystal molecules and an upper substrate and displays on the display panel of the liquid crystal display. In the conventional side light type backlight module, the light source is disposed on two sides of the backlight module. The light source is, for example, a light emitting diode. After mixed and guided by the light guide, the light emits from the front side of the light guide. Conventionally, light was mixed by the white reflection print under the light guide so that uniform light can be emitted from the front side of the light guide.
However, when the large-size display becomes more and more popular, the light guide is not suitable to apply onto the large-size liquid crystal display due to its heavy weight. Moreover, both the light guide and the white reflection print absorb light, and therefore the luminance efficiency of the backlight module is decreased, and the product quality of the liquid crystal display is lowered.